Anortentia
by Noir-Lys
Summary: L'Anortentia ? C'est un dérivé de l'Amortentia. Ces effets ? Un corps qui parle de lui-même face à son professeur. Hermione Granger n'est pas au bout de ses peines lorsque sa fiole se brise devant le sombre professeur Rogue... One-Shot


_**L'Anortentia**_

Hermione granger était une talentueuse sorcière de 17 ans. Elle avait commencé son avant-dernière année dans le collège de Sorcellerie. Hermione était une très bonne élève, une miss-je-sais-tout selon son professeur de Potions. Elle venait de terminer sa potion, une potion contre les furoncles. Etant la première à avoir terminé, Severus Rogue lui ordonna de commencer une autre potion. Il choisit devant elle la potion d'Anortentia.

Severus Rogue était un célèbre et talentueux Maître Potionniste, il venait d'atteindre les 36 ans. Cela faisait 17 ans qu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Dans sa jeunesse il avait fait l'erreur de croire Tom Jedusor. Il avait été esclave de Voldemort avant de devenir espion de Dumbledore. Par amour pour Lily Evans la seule femme qu'il avait aimé.

Severus Rogue savait qu'Hermione était une bonne élève, c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait confier la préparation de la dangereuse Anortentia.

L'Anortentia était un dérivé de la potion de l'Amortentia. Au lieu de produire de faux sentiments d'amour, elle accentue les désirs et attirances sexuelles. Mais pour que ces effets arrivent, il fallait que deux personnes attirés l'un par l'autre sentent la potion en même temps.

Le cours était terminé depuis dix minutes, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Severus dans les cachots. Lorsque Hermione remplis sa fiole d'une louche de la potion mauve elle se sentit satisfaite de son travail. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau de son professeur.

Tout ce passa extrêmement vite. La fiole se brisa sur le sol, un doux parfum de roses se propagea dans la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, son regard croisa celui du serpentard.

Les mains de la brune ce logèrent dans les cheveux soyeux du Directeur de Serpentard, lui ne tarda pas à déposer ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles de la gryffondor.

Les lèvres du potionniste continuèrent leur course dans le cou d'Hermione. Pris d'une frénésie, la jeune gryffondor arracha sa chemise et défît sa cravate rouge. Maintenant à moitié nu, elle s'occupa de la robe noir de son professeur, qui atterrit rapidement sur le sol, sa chemise noir suivit sa robe.

Rogue avait la peau extrêmement pâle, son torse était bariolé de cicatrices, de douces traces d'abdominaux trônait dessus.

Son corps couvert de baisers et de caresses, Hermione ne tarda pas à lâcher de courts gémissements. Sa jupe et ses chaussures atterrirent sur le sol. Ses sous-vêtements de dentelles rouges ne couvraient pas grand choses.

Le sexe à moitié redressé, Severus ne tarda pas à dégager la brune de son soutient-gorge. Sa poitrine fièrement dressé subit rapidement les assauts de la bouche du professeur. De nombreux gémissements aigus sortaient désormais de la brune. Ses tétons dures rougissaient sous la langue expertes du Serpentard.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait le sentir en elle. Son shorty était trempé de sa cyprine, elle le savait. Elle n'en avait pas honte, le professeur Rogue était un bel homme. Et en voyant l'énorme bosse de son pantalon elle pouvait affirmer qu'il était bien monté.

Descendant de plus en plus bas Severus atteint la barrière de son dernier rempart textile.

La faisant languir, il abaissa le plus lentement possible son sous-vêtement. Avant de s'emparer de son bouton de chair. La torturant de caresses.

" Prend-moi ! Gémit-elle "

Le potionniste inséra un doigt en elle, puis deux. Son intérieur était humide est bouillant.

L'estimant prête à le recevoir, Severus abaissa son caleçon de soie noir. Libérant ainsi son membre tendu il assis tendrement la brune sur son bureau brisant ainsi les nombreuses fioles présentes sur son bureau. Taquinant son entrée humide. Doucement il inséra son engin en elle. Attendant que son corps s'acclimate à lui il ne bougea pas dans un premier temps. Puis il entama de forts et puissants coups de rein dans son entrée de chair.

Les gémissements de la brune emplissaient la pièce d'une luxure digne d'une maison close.

Au fil de ses coups de butoir, Hermione se faisait de plus en plus serrée. Jusqu'à sa jouissance qui fut suivie de celle de Rogue, se déversant en de long jet dans son intérieur.

Se relevant Hermione se saisit de son membre qu'elle fit glisser dans sa bouche, l'entourant de va-et viens mouillé. Se déversant quelques minutes plus tard dans sa bouche, y laissant son sexe.

Ce n'est qu'a cette instant que les effets de la potion prirent fin. Laissant le pénis du professeur dans la bouche de son élève.

Hermione rougit intensément avant de se relever, prise d'un excès de courage et de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du professeur.

Un balais de feu se produisait, sa langue dansait avec celle de son professeur.

"Depuis quand vous intéressez vous autant à moi Miss Granger. Lui demanda Rogue

\- Et si je vous dis depuis toujours professeur. Que me répondrez-vous ? Lui rétorqua la Brune

\- Je vous répondrait qu'une femme aussi audacieuse et bien faîtes que vous à mériter l'attention que je lui réserve."

L'homme fondit sur l'adolescente. Rougissant ses lèvre roses.

L'obscurité vint alors aux yeux d'Hermione. Sa tête était posée sur un objet mou et chaud. Elle sentait le doux contact de sa couette rouges sur ses cuisses découvertes par sa nuisette. Son shorty rouge était trempé de sa cyprine. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, fort agréable, mais un rêve tout de même.

Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent alors près de son lit. Quelqu'un se couchait près d'elle.

L'homme lui caressa doucement les seins avant de titiller ses pointes.

" Tu ne dormais pas mon amour ? L'interrogea l'homme de sa voix suave

-Je-Non . Lui répondit la gryffondor"

Elle se retourna et vit le visage de l'homme : Severus.

Il passa sa main près de son entrée tout en la caressant avant de la pénétrer doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Hermione gémissait et hurler de plaisir. Elle était à la fois anxieuse et heureuse. Elle avait vraiment épousé cet homme et il lui faisait l'amour d'une façon... la rendant pantelante de caresses.

Il se retira d'elle après avoir éjaculer dans son corps. Il s'endormit rapidement, inconsciemment il la pris dans ses bras.

Les yeux de la brune papillonnaient de fatigue. Avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement dans les méandres du sommeil, Hermione vit l'alliance autour de son doigt et la même au doigt de Severus.

Hermione avait aujourd'hui 27 ans tandis que Severus en avait 46. Ils étaient mariés depuis maintenant cinq ans. Il arrivait parfois qu'Hermione est des rêves de son adolescence et qu'elle revive le début de leur relation.

Parfois l'amour se construit sur la magie, et dans ce cas là l'amour est puissant.

* * *

Ce sont mes débuts alors ne me juger pas sur les fautes s'il-vous plaît.

Merci d'avoir lu !

 **Noir-Lys**


End file.
